Creative toys, allowing a child to construct various items, such as boxes, small houses, bridges, and the like have been in existence for many years. Perhaps one of the oldest and most popular has been the so-called "Erector" set which includes a series of plates and bars with holes in them which may be joined together with nuts and bolts. Other systems use things such as wooden pegs to join the units together.
Though such systems are valuable educationally in that they teach a child manipulative skills, they lack a certain degree of authenticity in that the full-size structure normally seen by a child are not put together by "authentic" means.
By contrast to toys, full-size construction often uses riveting techniques. Though done industrially, riveting is not something a child can do, both because of the needed equipment and the inherent danger. Also, riveting is not normally a reversible process; and, when dealing with construction toys, a toy system is desirable that can be put together and taken apart repeatedly. The present system simulates rivets in a manner that may be used by the child.
Prior art patents showing various construction toys include Sherman Pat. Nos. 1,860,627, Gilbert 1,996,722, Tooms 2,426,326, Fischman 2,826,000, and Onanian 3,195,266. Patents relating to resilient joining means themselves include Ranney 1,456,403, Peirson 1,974,160, and Schneible 2,172,132.